CUANDO YOH SE VUELVE PERVERT
by Jos D
Summary: Que pasa cuando Yoh cambia, cuando se se convierte casi en otra persona, de una manera pervertida. Pues averiguenlo en este fic
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fanfic como este tipo, este fic sera corto asi que no esperen mucho.

CUANDO YOH SE VUELVE PERVERT

CAP 1

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Yoh derrotó a su hermano Hao, Anna habia cambiado un poco, se volvía suave y cariñosa con su querido Yoh, pero eso no significa que no dejo de ser dura en los entrenamientos.

"Annita cuanto tiempo mas" decía Yoh sosteniendo una pesas en cuclillas y sintiendose que se va a desmayar

"Aun te falta" decía Anna de una manera fría

Eran como las 7.00 de la noche, Anna seguía dandole entrenamiento duro, Yoh se encontraba haciendo su entrenamiento nocturno, su amigo Manta se encontraba de viaje junto con su familia, mientras que Fausto esta por recibir un premio (como si fuera premio Nobel) por sus descubrimientos medicos.

Yoh sabia que el entrenamiento que le esta dando Ann le servira mucho cuando se inicen de nuevo el torneo de Shaman King

"Yoh te preparare la cena y cuando termines con tu entrenamiento cenaras" Anna se iba a al cocina a prepararle una cena especial para Yoh

"Yoh debe comer bien esta noche, espero que recuerde que dia es mañana" decía Anna

Pasaba el tiempo, y cuando Yoh termino de hacer el entrenamiento rapidamente se fue a la sala a cenar, el se comio todo su plato rapidamente, pero sin la compañía de Anna, se preguntaba donde se encontraba ella

"Pero donde estara Anna no la veo por aquí, se habra ido a dormir temprano" de preguntaba Yoh

"Al parecer eso fue lo que paso Amo Yoh, ella al terminar de preparar su cena, inmediatamente se fue al cuarto"

"Bueno sera mejor que vaya a ver que le esta pasando"

Yoh entro sigilosamente al cuarto. Yoh observa a Anna quien se encontraba dormida en su futon.

"Recuerdo que hace como unos meses que dormimos juntos en este mismo cuarto y desde ese día sempre dormía junto con Anna"

Luego Yoh vio que Anna se destapa ella, aun lleva su vestido negro, de pronto, lo que vio le provoco una excitacion. Anna al voltearse por otro lado, ella enseñaba sus panties, exhibía su trasero (aunque no intencionalmente), ella movía las piernas de una manera suave. Yoh sentía una sensacion fuerte, comenzaba sa sentir su primera erección, al principio no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero no paso mucho timepo para que se diera cuenta que son sus hormonas lo que le provoca esto.

Yoh se acercó hasta Anna y comenzó a tocarla, al principio ella no despertó, Yoh siguio tocando a Anna primero tocaba el trasero y las panties de Anna, el escucho al parecer un gemido de ella, él al ver bien a Anna no se dio cuenta que su pecho ya estaba bien formado

"Tal vez sus senos no sean grandes como las de Jun pero aun así las tiene en buena forma" decía Yoh quien tocó los senos de Anna ella aun gemía dormida

"Que bueno que aun no se ha despertado" dijo Yoh quien se desvestía

Yoh seguia tocandola, y se le ocurrió ver bien la parte intima de Anna, le bajo las panties y comenzó a tocarle todo. Quiso meterle el dedo en su parte mas intima, pero decidio primero usar su lengua, al hacerlo Anna gimio muy fuertey despertó

"Porque me siento así, ehh" Anna desperto despues de sentir esa sensacion de placer e Yoh se encontraba nervioso pero puso cara maliciosa

"YOOHHH QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS HACIENDO" le grito Anna quien de pronto estaba siendo sometida por Yoh, el la agarró de los brazos, la sostenía y metía su miembro en la de ella.

"Yoh que me estas haciendo, Yoh ya basta" decía Anna quien se sintio indefensa, Yoh la forzaba de una manera que parecía que la esta violando.

Anna estaba austada nunca vio a Yoh de esa manera, con esa cara de chico malo, por primera vez Anna sentía miedo de Yoh, no sabe que le esta pasando.

"Yoh deten.." Anna no termino su frase, porque Yoh la besaba, haciendolo de una manera salvaje, Anna no podía hacer nada ya que con todo ese entrenamiento, Yoh ya era muy fuerte y ella estaba muy indefensa ante el.

"Amo detengase por favor" apareció Amidamaru quien colocó su brazo en el hombro de Yoh

De pronto Yoh se detuvo, su razon regresó.

"Ehh Amidamaru que haces" decía Yoh quien se dio cuenta que le estaba haciendo algo con Anna, ella estaba llorando

"Amo Yoh que fue lo que paso"

"No estoy seguro, hum Anna estas bien"

"Dejame dejame en paz" decía Anna quien se alejaba de Yoh

"Pero Anna..."

Continuara

QUE LES PARECIO Bueno acepto cualquier critica sea buena o mala, este fic sera corto. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqi les va el segundo capítulo. Perdon Kristelle por no poner cosas pritty pero puede que lo haga en el proximo capítulo Y si Seinko Yoh violó a Anna solo leenlo un poco mas despacio.  
Prometo que sera un poco mas largo el siguiente capítulo

CUANDO YOH SE VUELVE PERVERT

CAP 2

"Pero..." Yoh fue interrumpido por Anna

"Vete" decía Anna, Yoh no tuvo otra opcion mas que salir del cuarto, ella seguía llorando su cuerpo temblaba de miedo

Yoh se preguntaba que paso, el recibio respuesta de parte de su amigo Amidamaru

"Amo yoh al parecer la estaba violando"

"Ah si, sabes no quería hacerle daño, pero es que al verla ahi en el futon, ella estaba en una pose, que me dieron ganas de hacerle el amor a ella, es que en ese momento me parecio irresistble"

"Amo Yoh creo esta siendo afectado por sus hormonas"

"Espero que Anna me perdone es que ella ella se veía muy hermosa cuando estaba dormida, no podía resistirlo, hace unos meses que dormía la lado de ella en el mismo lugar" dijo Yoh

"Si lo se compartian la misma habitacion durante un tiempo, tal vez al estar con ella tal vez haya sido la cuasa de que sintieras una atraccion hacia ella"

"Ahora que hare" dijo Yoh suspirando como si va a extrañar el acostarse al lado de su querida Anna

Mientras tanto Anna dudaba en querer a Yoh como la hacia antes

"Porque Yoh porque lo hiciste, que fue lo que te paso para que hayas cambiado" decia Anna pensando en que nunca volvería ver a Yoh de la misma manera en que lo hacía antes. De pronto ella recordaba cuando estaba siendo sometida y violada

'Porque Yoh, porque me violaste, quisiera saber, no se si podre amarte por lo que me hiciste' pensaba quien de pronto ella pensaba mas y mas sobre lo que ocurrió.

'Demonios porque, porque, porque siento que me gustó lo que me hizo Yoh?' pensaba Anna en lagrimas quien no quería admitir que le gustó el hecho de ser violada por su prometido

Al pasar unas horas Yoh regreso al cuarto donde se encontraba Anna aun algo de lagrimas que no se han secado en su rostro, vio que estaba dormida, y de nuevo Yoh se sintio excitado, pudo ver que a Anna se le veía de nuevo los panties. Yoh sentía que le daba ganas de hacerlo pero quiere hacerlo con mas precaución, el se fue y buscaba ciertas cosas.

Al regresar al cuarto Yoh llevaba varias cuerdas y un paliacate de Anna, Yoh comenzó a atar a Anna, le ataba los brazos y Anna desperto dandose cuenta de eso

"Yoh que me estas mmphhhh" Anna no termino la frase fue inmediatamente amordazada por Yoh.

"Ya tranquila Anna solo quiero demostrarte lo tanto que te quiero aunque esto sería una forma inusual de probartelo"

'Inusual Yoh eres un pervertido, jamas te perdonare por esto' pensaba Anna quien seguía tratando se gritar aun cuando tiene el paliacate tapandole la boca

Yoh siguio amarrando a Anna, lo hacía con las piernas y ponía cuerdas alrededor de Anna debajo de su senos, para que se vean un poco mejor formados, ahora Yoh podrá hacer algo que quiso hacer someter a Anna de tal forma que pareciera que la esta violando (de nuevo).

"Anna preparate para sentir algo que siempre quise hacer desde el primer día en que estuvimos juntos en la misma cama" decía Yoh mientras tocaba las panties de Anna provocado que ella gimiera de placer

'MMMHHH Yoh se siente rico'

Yoh siguio tocandole todo el cuerpo de Anna principalmente en sus partes privadas, tocaba muchas veces las panties de Anna tnato que despues sintio como se humedecían

"Veo que estas muy excitada, ahora una parte mejor"

Yohle quito las panties, y comenzó a chupar y a lamer, Anna se sentía mas excitada, y gemía mucho.

'Yoh te perdono por esto, solo quiero sentir un poco más' pensaba Anna

"Veo que te gusto entonces prepara para la mejor parte de todas" dijo Yoh quien metio su miembro en la de ella provocando un orgasmo y ella intentara de girta tanto de dolor como de placer. Mientras que la parte imtima de Anna se llenabade esperma Yoh metia y sacaba su miembro haicendo que Anna sintiera un gran placer haciendo que se le olvide los castigos que pensaba aplicarle a Yoh.

Yoh siguion con esa actividad hasta que se canso y Anna tambien se econtraba cansada tanto que cerró sus ojos todo oscurecio y comenzó a dormir, Yoh quedó algo decepcionado ya que aun quiere hacerle algo mas a Anna, pero se le ocurrio hacerlo algo mientras ella dormía.

Continuara...

El siguiente capítulo sera el ultimo.  
Bueno dejen reviews alguno bueno o alguno malo 


End file.
